


Lotor's General

by Lyokogirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: When the Kerberos team went missing Pidge wasn't the only one who was left behind. Kanade "Kara" Shirogane dropped out of the Garrison after her brother's death and was determined to find him. However, she finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Either she fights for the enemy or faces certain death. (Not a Lotor/OC but there will be a build to a relationship)





	1. Prologue

_"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Shiro hugged me tightly. My brother was leaving for the Kerberos Mission tomorrow._  

 _"You know I can't promise anything like that." I hugged him back. He laughed. "Promise me you'll be safe."_  

 _"That's a promise I can keep." He let go and turned back to the table before grabbing a wrapped object. "I want you to have this." He handed me the object and let me unwrap it. I tore the paper off and found myself holding our father's sword._  

 _"Shiro, I can't take this. Dad left this for you and it's not like you're not coming back." I tried to give him the blade back._  

 _"No Kara, Dad left this for you." He pushed the blade back toward me. "You were too young when he passed to actually have it but now I think you're ready." I pulled Shiro back in for another hug._  

 _"I love you."_  

 _"I love you too kiddo."_   

That night Shiro left for the mission. The garrison let me stay in our house while he was gone and I spent most of the time training in different fighting styles. Six months later I lost everything. 

 _"The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing." The newscaster reports. I watched in horror as she went on. "And all crew members are believed to be dead." My heart stopped._ Shiro! No!  _"The Galaxy Garrison said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error."_ No! That's not possible. Shiro wouldn't have crashed.  _The news played on._  

I was furious. There was no way Shiro was at fault for that. I refused to believe it. Adam had to pull me away for Iverson. I wanted answers. I deserved answers.  

Within the next few days, the Garrison had kicked me out of our house, saying that it was Shiro's and since he's gone they were taking it back. I still don’t believe that Shiro is truly gone.  _He can't be._  

 _******_  

I've spent the last 3 weeks trying to gather information on what happened to Shiro. Keith thinks my search is in vain. He's just as bad as me yet he keeps it all internalized. Little does he know I have a plan. 

"Kara, what are you doing?" He asked looking over my notes. We have been sharing a cabin since we had both been kicked out.  

"I'm going to look for Shiro," I responded.  

"What do you mean you're going to look for him?" He raised his eyebrows at me.  

"I know he's not dead Keith. The garrison has no proof that they crashed." I pleaded.   

"You're not answering me." He said sternly. "You can't just go look for him. He disappeared in space. You can't just waltz out there."  

"I know what I'm doing," I answered. "I was one of the best pilots in our class." 

"That suicide. Not only can you not get a plane strong enough to get out of the atmosphere, if you got out there you wouldn't be able to do anything." Now Keith was yelling. "You would just run out of gas and drift out there until you suffocated."  

"I have a way to get around the plane issues. The gas is a risk that I'm willing to take." I sighed. "I need to find out what happened to my brother Keith. I can't just sit back and do nothing."  

"How can you get around the plane?" He questioned.  

"Follow me." I led him out of our cabin. We took our hoverbike out toward the canyon. He followed me down toward the far end of the canyon. "I found this about a week ago. Though it seems like it's been here for a very long time." I lead Keith into a hidden cave. In the back of the cave lay an abandoned ship.  

"What is this?" Keith asked. 

"I don't know. It's clearly not one of the garrisons but I got it to work and from my calculations with would be quite easy to break the atmosphere with it." I sighed. "it's my only option Keith. I need to know what happened to my brother."  

******** 

I was right. The ship had no problem breaking through the atmosphere. Keith agreed to let me go, knowing very well it may be the last time we ever saw each other. The controls of the ship were odd. It wasn't in any language I'd ever seen, yet the basics were all the same.  

This small ship was a lot faster than anything the Garrison had. I made it to Kerberos in only a few hours rather than the months it would take for anything the Garrison could make.  _I'm coming, Shiro._  

"Unidentified Ship come in." A harsh voice called over the ship's radio.Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a larger ship approaching, pulling my ship in with it.  _Okay Aliens, right._  

My small ship was now loaded onto the other ship.  _This ship must be one of theirs. Maybe they know what happened to Shiro._ Before I could process what was happening the ship doors open and several robots poured in. 

"Halt! Surrender now." The foremost one pointed its gun toward me.  _Alright, I guess they're not friendly._ I put my hands up and gave in. They dragged me toward the cockpit of the ship. "Sir we found this one on the rogue ship. She doesn't appear to be Galra."  

"Take her to the arena."  


	2. Chapter 1 New Boss

"Come on, you're up." The Galra sentry pulled on my arm. I've lost count of how long I've been stuck in the arena. The arena was exactly what it sounded like. Apparently, the Galra like to watch others fight for entertainment. I've built quite the following since I first started fighting and now I supposed to take on the champion. I grabbed my sword and helmet and walked up to the gate. 

"Now for up and coming Galra halfling." The Announcer called. The people seem to believe that I was half Galra for reasons I don't understand, but I wasn't going to argue with them. The gate lifted and I stepped into the arena. Spectators cheered all around.  _Full house, I guess._ "And now for your CHAMPION!" The announcer roared. The cheering grew louder and louder.  _Time for a show._  

A tall humanoid figure stepped up on the other side of the arena. We were dressed in almost identical Galra fight suits with matching helmets. The only difference between us was our height. The man drew his sword and the crowd went roared with excitement.  _He must be a favorite._

"Are you ready to fight?" He called. I didn't respond, only drawing my own sword. The battle began with the sound of the bell. The man shot forward, crossing the entire arena in just a few seconds.  _He has a jetpack. No fair._ I rolled back, only moments before his sword swung at my head. The match continued like this, for what felt like an hour. All I could do was dodge. With that jetpack, he moved too fast for me to get a shot at him. I ducked behind one of the pillars. "Stand your ground and fight me." He challenged. He paced around the arena, turning his back on me in the process. I seized my opportunity, lashing out and slicing clean through his jetpack. 

"Now the fight is fair," I growled. He turned, bringing his sword with him. We fought on a level playing field, both of us dodging and countering. It didn't take long for the crowd to get bored. They booed every time our swords clashed. 

"Come on Lotor, finish her." A Galra soldier called out.  _So, his name is_ _Lotor_ _._ The news seemed to shock the crowd. The crowd started to mutter and talk. The simple chatter and long fight were starting to get to me. Lotor moved and knocked the sword from my hand.  _I guess this is it._ You either left the arena a winner or dead, so this is the end. The crowd roars as Lotor held his sword to my neck.

"You fight well." He lowered his sword. "Come with me, join my generals." He offered. "I've seen you fight, join me." He held out a hand. "You'll be out of this arena for good.” I took his hand letting him pull me to my feet. The crowd booed and hissed as Lotor and I walk out of the arena. I stayed a few steps behind him at all times. Several people watched apprehensively but none tried to stop us. The guards all stood aside, some even bowed to Lotor. Lotor led me to a ship just outside the grounds of the arena. Three women waited for us, as she approached.

“Ladies, this is our newest recruit.” Lotor stepped aside, showing me off. “Not Acxa’s replacement, just merely an addition.”

“My name is Ezor.” One introduced herself. She was quite bubbly and happy. “The tall big one is Zethrid and the silent one Narti.” She motioned to each of the others. “Oh yeah and the cat’s Kova. What’s your name?”

“Kara” I answered. Ezor squealed happily pulling me onto the ship. She dragged me from room to room, telling me all kinds of thing. 

“I suggest you get her a change of clothes and stop telling her all our secrets.” Lotor had taken up the captain's position and was preparing for take-off. “She may be on our team but she hasn’t earned full trust yet.”

“Oh don’t worry about him.” Ezor laughed, pulling me down yet another hallway. “Just give him a tick, he’ll trust you. Anyway, this is a set of Acxa’s armor but it should fit you pretty well.” She placed a set of heavy Galra armor in my arms and left me to change. 

I wander around trying to make my way back to the cockpit. It took me about 10 minutes before I had finally found my way back. I paused just before entering the room, hearing voices on the other side. 

“She’s not Galra.” One hissed. “She’s not even part. She shouldn’t be here.” 

“Of course, she’s not.” I could hear the annoyance in Lotor’s voice. “She’s of the same breed as the Paladins of Voltron, but there’s something else. Something I haven’t seen in a long time.” My heart skipped a beat.  _Other_ _humans are out here? Shiro?_

I stepped through the door, after a moment to collect myself. Whatever was happening. I need to fill the role Lotor wanted. 


End file.
